A Naked Birthday Party
by Marlene101writes
Summary: *Frist Time writing a fanfic by myself* Today is Dragan's birthday and decided to throw a party with his two friends. However, this isn't an ordinary birthday party like any other and that made one of his friends feel... uncomfortable about it. {Ragnarokshipping(?), Legendshipping, and Asiershipping}*Warnings in the story*


A Naked Birthday Party

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own the show nor its characters as it belongs to its rightful creator. I own the plot/idea of this oneshot and nothing more_

_**(-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**_)

_**Warning**__: This story will have nudity, possibly yaoi and maybe OCCness, more or less. Semi-NSFW? I don't know anymore. __**Just remember that if you don't like yaoi, then DON'T FREAKIN' READ IT NOR BASH ABOUT IT! Thank you and enjoy this story.**_

_**(-=-=-=-=-**_)

"I cannot believe Dragan choose _this_ theme for his birthday party today. This is asinine.", the light blue-haired man rambles to himself as he walked past his friend, Brave, to get his other friend's birthday cake.

"Well, from what I saw on T.V., people choose weird themes for thier birthday party. Some themes are cool and others are...well..._weird_ but in a creative way.", Brave informed his team leader while giving him a positive message about this theme.

"Well, this theme is pretty unique in an outlandish way but I would not call it _creative_ in that manner."

"I think it is unique, too, but in an _adequate_ way to me. I mean, come on, no-one has _even_ thought about having a birthday party with naked guest before. I say that's pretty original if you ask me."

"Of course you would think like that, Brave. You pretty much admire everything that you see since you are...well...yourself."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

The naked Brazilian man smiled and winked at the naked Swedish man who was bringing the birthday cake on the the dinner table. Just before setting the cake down, Brave got some frosting from the cake with his finger and smeared it on his team leader's milky-white chest. The naked Swedish man slightly flinched at the sudden action of his red-head friend but did not do anything about it. After finish smearing on his Swedish friend's chest, Brave begins to lick it off very slowly as he savors the taste with eack like. It didn't last long until Brave was pushed away and faced his team leader who shown anger in his yellow eyes.

"What the hell, Brave."the team leader hissed as he gave an evil stare that made Brave shiver with fear.

Of course, Brave ignore the feeling to escape from his friend's wrath as he boldy told the truth of why he did it. Since the naked Brazilian doesn't want to end up in a hospital on someone's birthday. That's just wrong.

"I just want to...make you..feel..uh...feel-oh god, how long were you standing there, Dragan?!"the red-head almost shouted as he saw Dragan with a smirk on his face at the kitchen entrance.

"Don't you _**dare**_ change the subject, Brave."

"N-no, Harald, I'm not changing the subject! It's really Dragan and he is smirking at us!"

Harald turned his head and saw Dragan actually smirking at them. The naked Swedish man started at the Norwegian man, who was also naked, for quite some time until Brave awkwardly yet cheerfully said,"Surprise! Happy birthday, Dragy~!"

Dragan chuckled at the red-head's sudden outburst of an awkward greeting that he received.

"Don't you think that's a little _late_ on cue, Brave?"the Norwegian man asked while still chuckling at his friends.

"Could've been on time if Harald didn't try to kill me for something I did to make feel a little _pleasure_."

"I _wonder_ why."Dragan paused for a little while then continue to speak but to Harald,"Do you have anything you like to share, Harald?"

"Yes. Can we get started with this party already?"

_**(-=-=-=-=-**_)

The Norwegian man stood there with his eyes closed as he pondered about something in his thoughts. After some time passed, he leaned in with his still closed and blew out the flames from the candles. The naked Brazilian man clapped joyfully while the Swedish man clapped without care or any other emotions he feels right now. Probably because he wants to get this over with, shower, put on some clothes, and sleep. Yeah, that's probably it.

"Well you two can go on ahead and eat some cake while I take a shower and go to sleep."Harald said to his friends as he almost walked pass the kitchen entrance but was cut off by the birthday man.

"Why leaving so early? I planned something for you and Brave after the party is over."Dragan said to his Swedish friend who was confused yet somewhat curious about his Norwegian friend's statement. Quite curious indeed.

"What _exactly_ do you by that, Dragan?"Harald asked in a demanding tone in his voice.

"I can't tell you because it wouldn't be a surprise anymore. But I could show of what I mean~."

Dragan cupped Harald's chin and pulled him into a kiss full of lust and yearning. Harald didn't expect his Norwegian friend to do this but he didn't mind. He didn't mind at all. After a sweet and lustful kisses, they parted and stared each other in their eyes as Dragan spoke once more.

"Do you still want to join me after the party? Brave have agreed to do so. What about you? Are you still interested?"

Harald have gave it some thought on whether or not to agree Dragan's request. Some time passes and Harald decided to agree to his friend's request. Not like he has any plans to do tonight. Not at all.

_**(-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**_)

_**Author's Notes**__:A drepy(?), fluffy, humorous(?)oneshot story of Ragnarokshipping(?)/Legendshipping/Asiershipping. Probably not my best oneshot story but whatever. Also, it was supposed to Dragan-centric but somehow it truned to this... Anyway, please review and criticize of my writing skills. Good or bad._


End file.
